The present invention relates to: a terminal constituting an electric connector, in particular a connector terminal fitted for electrical connection to another member such as an FPC (Flexible Print Card), an FFC (Flexible Flat Cable) and the like; a metal strip constituting the terminal; and a method of manufacturing the metal strip. In particular, the present invention relates to a lead-free plated connector terminal of a narrow pitch to which lead-free plating is applied and a metal strip constituting the terminal.